1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices configured to conduct sales transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Merchants often use point-of-sale or point-of-purchase (POP) systems to complete sales transactions. Typical POP systems may include several independent devices, each performing a different function. For example, a scanner may ring up articles of merchandise and transmit the amount to a cash register to calculate the amount due. The cash register may then transmit the amount due to a credit card reader to receive payment.
The use of multiple devices often results in an immobile POP system due to device sizes and communication requirements. The fixed location of a POP system also may decrease operational flexibility and create time-consuming sales transactions. Today's fast-paced consumers may be unwilling or unable to wait to purchase merchandise, resulting in lost sales and profits for the merchant. Further, sales transactions frequently occur outside of the traditional retail environment in mobile locations. For example, consumers may purchase food, drinks, and magazines on an airplane or subway.